


Sweet Dreams

by LightningHope



Series: A Love Like This [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHope/pseuds/LightningHope
Summary: Dick is sick. Neither of his boyfriends are in the least bit helpful or considerate of his plight.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JoyDick Weekend! This is Sunday's 'Free Day' prompt!

Dick  _ mrphed _ under the blankets, pulling them higher over his head when the door opened and light spilled into the room.

“You awake?” Jason asked softly. Dick nodded under the blanket, and heard the clink of a bowl being set on the nightstand. Jason’s Chinese chicken noodle soup with chili oil. Guaranteed to clean out your nostrils or your money back. A hand patted him, searching, and rested on his head. There was a second pressure, like Jason trying to kiss his forehead through the fabric.

“Feel better, sweetheart,” Jason whispered, and walked out. The door closed, and the sounds of the TV went with it. He couldn’t be sure, but Dick thought that they were watching  _ Dead Again _ , which just proved that Jason’s personality was entirely death-based. 

Miserably, Dick extracted himself from his cocoon and took a trembling mouthful of soup. Umph. That was the good stuff. More eagerly, he put the bowl in his lap and carefully ate as much as he could handle. Pleased, Dick put the half-empty bowl aside and brushed a hand over the dry comforter. Jason  _ hated _ it when they got food on the comforter it was ‘too fucking hard’ to clean and ‘you fucking rich boys’ when he and Roy spilled. 

Which was unfair, but not  _ that  _ unfair, to be honest. Roy was better at general household management since he’d had Lian, and Jason was basically Alfred some days. Sometimes, and Dick never voiced it aloud for fear of retribution, he thought Jason’s food was  _ better _ than Alfred’s. But Dick was generally careless about his things, allowing everything to fall to the wayside when his mind was arrested by something.

Fortified by the soup, Dick got out of bed. A bit wobbly, but he’d be fine. He grabbed a thick blanket to wrap himself in and toddled out of the bedroom into the too-bright living room.  _ Coco _ was playing, which only furthered his point.

Roy’s eyes flicked up to meet his, and shoved Jason away so there was just enough room for Dick (and the blanket) to sit. Happily, Dick dozed off, lulled by the warm colors of the movie and the space heater affect of a blanket and two boyfriends cuddling him. 

“You fallin’ asleep, Dickie?” Roy asked some time later, and Dick groggily lifted his head the scant inches it took to see the TV. Oh. The movie was over. Huh. His head dropped like deadweight. 

“Welp, time for bed,” Jason said, in that tone he reserved for Lian. Dick withdrew a hand from the warmth of the blanket to flip him off and snuggled further into the blanket to Roy’s laughter. 

Despite his comfort, hands made themselves known under his thighs and back, and Dick opened his eyes to scowl at Jason. Jason, who was picking him up a lot more effortlessly than Dick preferred. Stupid thighs. Still scowling, Dick allowed Jason to take him to the bedroom and set him on the bed. 

Sighing, Jason cleared away the soup while Roy got ready for bed. Dick, forced to sleep above the covers if he didn’t get out of his cocoon, watched jealously as Roy climbed under them. Roy, the asshole, batted his eyelashes.

“Goodnight, sweetums,” Roy cooed in a sickly sweet tone because he  _ knew _ Dick’s favorite thing was being able to snuggle his boys at night, but neither of them were going to help him escape his fuzzy death trap so he could join them.

“I hate you both,” Dick decided as Jason joined them, easily slipping under the covers and blithely ignoring his boyfriend’s plight. 

“We love you too,” Jason agreed, and Roy kissed Dick’s cheek as Jason turned off the light.


End file.
